sheets_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Character Sheet:Sif Luce
Name:Sif Luce Aliases:Desert assassin Birthday:12/20/10,000 BC Occupation:Retired Motto:"The earth is a body and we are it's disease." Likes:A good fight Dislikes:Water,being brought back into action Alignment:Chaotic good Hobbies:Hunting monsters Species:Demon Abilities:Sand manipulation ,sand mimicry ,enhanced swordsmanship ,enhanced combat ,supernatural strength ,wing manifestation ,demonic physiology ,hell-fire manipulation,soul mutilation ,salvation Interests:None in particular Origin:Deep underneath the ground, further than any living being could dig,lied the screams and agonized sounds of the damned in hell.Surrounding the place were spikes,hellfire,demonic creatures of every sort that you could only see in your nightmares,and in the deepest part of hell,which was suprisingly cold and icy,the ruler of this terrifying and horrific land:Lucifer.He was bound to this part of hell by chains holding his wrists together,and before him was a man who appeared to be in his 20's and had gigantic black and grey feathered wings coming out of his back which quickly retracted back inside of him.He wore all black clothing which consisted of a tunic and an undershirt,cloth pants,black studded gloves,and a hood that covered his eyes but the only thing that could be seen under the darkness of his hood were two glowing red dots.This man was Sif Luce:one of Lucifers many childen but a unique one at that. Lucifer was telling Sif that his training has been completed and he is ready to leave hell and go to the surface world.A large greatsword floated down to Sif from Lucifer and he took hold of it,the greatsword had a long blade and it's width was slender which was good for weight and for slashing motions,it also had glowing green runes on both sides of the handle and the blade itself.One side of the runes told the very rules of the greatsword,the other side told a prophecy that only beings of hell could read.The metal of the blade was made of demonite and silver so it has two kinds of powers:one was the ability to burn souls,the other was the ability to slay evil creatures.He holstered the sword to his back and bowed before Lucifer and thanks him for the all powerful weapon, his wings then come out of his back once more and he jetted upwards out of hell and to the surface world where he causes a big crater on his way out. From this hole several crows and bats started flying out in swarms that blackened the sky as they flew,hellfire also came out as a pillar and he landed on his feet a couple inches away from the hole as it sealed itself back up.When he landed he touches his hand to the ground causing him to kneel and his wings raise into the air and reveal a scar shaped like a pentagram.He then looks up and his wings retract back inside his body and he gets up into a standing position and he looks around taking in his new surroundings Backstory:Not much is truly known about his exploits and adventures,though what is known is that he took a job as an assassin and thoroughly enjoyed it.Each kill he provided earned him money but he truly didn't need it.This was when he started to notice his supernatural abilities like the ability to control and become sand.Upon one particular assassination he started to hear voices in his head,calling itself "Masden.".After a while this voice then became quite apparent to not just be a mental disorder but rather a possessive spirit formed from Sif's dark deeds but lacking a physical body. Masden took control of Sif's body on several occasions to perform dark acts even Sif himself would not dare to do.Eventually he managed to force out Masden from his mind but by then he had acquired enough life energy from Sif to have a body but even then he was still frail so he quickly hid away to not be seen in quite some time.After this traumatic experience he gave up the assassin job and became a freelancer.One occasion he came across a slave market and saw one particularly tan slave which was being severely abused by the apparent slavemaster.He quickly beheaded this sick man and saved her,revealing herself to be named Maia. Sif brought her along figuring she would need a guide in the world outside of slavery.Years later they became married and had three children,moving to romania to settle down.The peace would not last though as Masden came back now a powerful dark necromancer,Sif drew his weapon but then Masden revealed one crucial detail,Maia was his daughter.Distraught by this fact Sif barely could fight Masden but Maia reminded him that it did not matter who her lineage is,it's their relationship that matters most.This inspired Sif to fight back with much greater force and Masden dissapeared once again vowing to return. Years after this event a horrible accident happened which killed Maia and his children which was infact caused by Masden,this angered Sif to such a degree he hunted him down with no mercy in sight.Upon seeing Sif in such a rage he knew what were to happen,but Masden came prepared as he started to drain that anger from him to fuel his own power.Sif's anger though was too great for even Masden to keep up and a single sword slash was all it took to finally end the dark lords reign.Sif officially ended his adventures considering what it had brought him and he became a hermit,not seeking much thrill and not liking people that much anymore.